


How Death tried to reason with human, and failed

by gravitydorks (orphan_account)



Series: Philosophy of Death [3]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Other, Sisyphus does what he wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gravitydorks
Summary: Sisyphus is an arrogant jerk





	How Death tried to reason with human, and failed

 Thanatos tried to reason Sisyphus internally cursing at himself for foolishness. What had he expected from the person who dared to insult the King of Gods more than once?

 “People will suffer, Sisyphus,” he said. “The damned, the ill and the tormented will not be able to die. Their hauls and begging shall haunt you”.

 “And so shall the rest praise me their cheers muffling those sounds,” Sisyphus said easily in turn.

 “You are bringing chaos to Greece, Olympus and Underworld. The punishment shall be appropriate to such crime”.

 “Divine forces have been threatening me for a very long time. But as you see, I am not the one trapped in chains”.

 “You`ve brought shame on your noble family. The legacy of King Aeolus of Thessaly and Enarete”.

 “They drank from Styx long ago. They are indifferent to whatever is happening amongst the living. And tell me, Death, is immortality I am bringing to people a shameful present?”

 Sisyphus left him there.  


End file.
